The present invention relates to an optical decorative apparatus designed to produce a three-dimentional moving image in the inside space of a drum-shaped hologram film allowed to rotate on its axis by light radiated from below.
It is known in the art to use an optical decorative apparatus of such nature, as an educational material. However, the conventional optical decorative apparatus for educational use is greatly liable to incur any damage of breakage or the like unavoidably because the drum-shaped hologram film is disposed in a bare condition, thereby being difficult to be employed as an indoor ornament adapted for domestic or commercial use. Accordingly, to prevent against such damage, it may be possible to enclose the outside of the apparatus with a casing. However on an occasion of fixing the casing by setscrews on structual members; a rotary stand for supporting a hologram film and a base rest for equipping a motor, the replacement with other hologram film comes into much troublesome work because of needing extra labor in fitting and removing the setscrews.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an optical decorative apparatus adapted to be used as a domestic or commercial indoor ornament.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an optical decorative apparatus capable of easily replacing with other drum-shaped hologram films.